marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (Earth-99122)
'''Spider-man '''is the hero from the series of comics. He first appeared in "The Fantasy 15", where he began his adventure. His alter ego is Peter Parker. History Bitten by a spider Onnce there was a trip to laboratory everyone sat and the busloved to change, when the last moment arrived Peter Parker, who already has a seatin the seven.Pdczas lady scientist moved 14 spiders, one of the students noticed that one of them was silet.Peter took a picture when he spotted the radioactive spider unnoticed. Peter did not notice it. The Birth of a Spider-man After the peter's bump into the alley, she suddenly shot the net, Peter thought he was crazy, but when he attached himself to the wall he went to her to the roof and he believed that he has super powers. Competition on the rinng Peter created his first costume, he was different from his successor.Peter in the ring hid under the pseudominem Red Brutal, coming out of the door with the fight against "Zniszczycki Kolos", Colossus trying to hit him skarzy on the ring support, then begins to fight with him. After defeating Peter, he performed televisedness as a famous ringista.Is it for sure ... Uncle's death Peter won six tournaments in the ring, he wanted to tell his uncle, but he saw the officer, he asks what happened here, then the officer says that Uncle Ben was shot by the bandit Peter reminded that who greeted on the way home after wyciecce.Peter runs to his house and put on his outfit, he notices that the bandit is in the old house. Peter "enters" unexpectedly by fighting with the bandit who falls for the last blow and the peter realized that great responsibility involves great responsibility. Vulture - the first enemy of spider-man Work in the Daily Bugle Three weeks later, after the death of his uncle, Ben, he is looking for a job and finds work in the Daily Bugle. When he first met J. Johanan Jameson, who did not hate Spider-man. Peter's first task was to spy on Spider-Man (ie himself ). The master in a new outfit looks talking to himself that he can not get around himself normally because he will know about his tasmaści, Peter came up with the idea that he will use the web and glue to the camera, where he appeared he will automatically take off. Some time Peter brings pictures J. Johan J. James, J. Johann Jameson was anxious about Peter's intake, then Peter went without making Jameson say, "I do not hate spiders." Fight with a Vulture Next day of work J. Jonah Jameson has set Peter a new task to do more tasks as he helps people, Peter gives this task a try. The super hero looks for some help, but from nowhere there is a man with vulture wings, Spider-man begins a fight with him but the wound is lost, in the end a man says that his name is a vulture. An invention for vulture wings shortly after losing the spider-man Jameson, he calls Peter, when he brings the pictures, Peter says that in three hours, J. Johann Jameson is angry and if he does not do it, he will be released. Peter returns home creating a special device thanks to him the vulture will lose flying power.Spider-man meets vulture again. Sady says he will kill him, and Spidey that "maybe sure", the fight begins Spider-man trying to hit his gadget, then Vulture rushes him to the water, but the last nchwili Spider-man throws his the office and the Vulture loosely loses the power of flying Spidey laughs, but the other one will get angry. After the fight, Peter Park took photos of Spider-man fighting with Sępem, while J. Johann Jamosn is more delighted than he is usually. Peter leaves and J. Johann Jameson is tearing up the biology. Spidey - endangered species Peter writes to mary jane that the spider man defeated the vulture, she says she did not see it, Peter notices a big house with stuffed animals. He is the house of Kraven the Hunter, Peter is his big fan. He goes in unasked but wants to meet him live. on the third heel he can see his joys, genre with the end, a mysterious figure appears, turns the armchair, and here it turns out that it is Kraven the Hunter, Peter was almost zendał, Kreven tells his stories łezka.Na end says that he wants to see Spider- Mana, Peter is asking them to come in. The master in his costume arrives in the middle of the central park, naggle spits the sense of grimacing him and it turns out to be Kraven. During the fight Spider-Man is ripped out and hunts him, Kraven said he wanted to fuck Peter, who takes pictures for Daily Budgle, after defeating Spidey he understood that even those who look good are really bad. doctor with mechanical hands fight with tinker Spider-Man fought Tinker before saving people from the project otto octavius. Tinkerer had a megapanel in which he robbed a bank with three small robots, spidey fought with him, but from time to time he tinkered with tinkerer robots, which he destroyed before the final blow. he will see what's going on there with one building, and he flew through the network. Rescue Spider-Man, checking what is happening, turns out that the big "sun" for saving everyone around him also notices Mary Jane and saves her from pulling. At the moment the "sun" exploded causing the laboratory to be destroyed. Gallery Spider-Man Homade Suit.jpg|Homade Suit (Red brude/Suit for boxes/First suit) Spider-man version 1.jpg|Second Suit Spider-man version 2.jpg|Third Suit Spider-man upgrade suit version 1.jpg|First's Upgrade suit Spider-man upgrade 2.png|second's Upgrade suit Category:Characters in Earth-99122